Lemon Juice: The Chronicles of the Robot War - Part 1
by ANW2004
Summary: WALL-E,EVE and Their 3 Children are Forced to Realize The Sword But The Journey Had Begin in Narnia. The Robots Needed To Find The Sword Before They Get Captured. Will WALL-E and EVE Would Find a Sword? Let's See! Rated M Just in Case.
1. Prologue

**The Sun Has Set. Crystal,Swords And Bronze Rock Begins To Glow.**

* * *

 **Disney**

 **Presents**

* * *

 **The Trees Has Set To Shades,The Clouds Are Moving.**

* * *

 **A Pixar Animation Studios**

 **Film**

* * *

 **The River is Shined and Floating Over The Branches, The Sun is Shining.**

* * *

 **A**

 **Walden Media**

 **Production**

* * *

 **The Crystal Glows Red.**

* * *

 **Lemon Juice:**

 **The Chronicles**

 **of the**

 **Robot War**

* * *

 **WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E,ALVIN,Carl and Others Are Still Shocked About It.**

WALL-E: "It's a Factor!"

WALL-E #3: "What's Up?!"

Kate: "Wally, What's That?"

WALL-E #3: "It's a Sword"

Kate: "Okay"

 **All Robots Entered The Narnia Place.**

Kate: "Pretty"

LILL-E: "What is This Place?"

WALL-E: "There's a Narnia World Right There"

EVE: "Yeah We Can See Aslan And Others"

Julie: "Pretty"

 **They Looked Up There and Visited To Something Knew.**

* * *

Kandy And WALL-E #2: "Since The Day You Came

Came Into My Life  
Everything has Felt So Right  
You Made Me Glad, You Gave Me Love  
Like None Has Done Before

For Every Step I Take  
I Can Feel That You Are Near  
You're Always Walking By My Side  
With Your Open Arms  
You're Love Shines Right To Me  
I Can't Believe That It's True

I Can't Live Without Your Love  
Lord You Give Me All That I Need

Everything Is Possible  
For Our Almighty God  
If You Let Him Take Your Hand  
Recieve His Love And You Will See  
How Wonderful It Can Be

Since The Day You Came  
Came Into My Life  
Everything has Felt So Right  
You Made Me Glad, You Gave Me Love  
Like None Has Done Before

For Every Step I Take  
I Can Feel That You Are Near  
You're Always Walking By My Side  
With Your Open Arms  
You're Love Shines Right To Me  
I Can't Believe That It's True

I Can't Live Without Your Love  
Lord You Give Me All That I Need

Everything Is Possible  
For Our Almighty God  
If You Let Him Take Your Hand  
Recieve His Love And You Will See  
How Wonderful It Can Be

Since The Day You Came  
Came Into My Life  
Everything has Felt So Right  
You Made Me Glad, You Gave Me Love  
Like None Has Done Before

For Every Step I Take  
I Can Feel That You Are Near  
You're Always Walking By My Side  
With Your Open Arms  
You're Love Shines Right To Me  
I Can't Believe That It's True

I Can't Live Without Your Love  
Lord You Give Me All That I Need

Everything Is Possible  
For Our Almighty God  
If You Let Him Take Your Hand  
Recieve His Love And You Will See  
How Wonderful It Can Be

Since The Day You Came  
Came Into My Life  
Everything has Felt So Right  
You Made Me Glad, You Gave Me Love  
Like None Has Done Before

For Every Step I Take  
I Can Feel That You Are Near  
You're Always Walking By My Side  
With Your Open Arms  
You're Love Shines Right To Me  
I Can't Believe That It's True

I Can't Live Without Your Love  
Lord You Give Me All That I Need

Everything Is Possible  
For Our Almighty God  
If You Let Him Take Your Hand  
Recieve His Love And You Will See  
How Wonderful It Can Be"

 **Song: Heavenly Love**

* * *

 **The Robots Looked At.**

* * *

 **WALL-E Grunted as The Time He Surrendering To See.**

WALL-E: "WALL-E!"

EVE: "Eva!"

ALVIN: "ALVIN!"

LILL-E: "Lilly"

Carl: "Carl!"

 **They Looked Up Each Other.**


	2. A New Beginning

EVE: "We Are Not Undercovered"

WALL-E: "They Used To Be There"

EVE: "Yeah"

WALL-E: "Be Very Very"

 **Then, Aslan Arrives.**

EVE: "Look!"

ALVIN: "It's Aslan!"

LILL-E: "Yeah"

 **Then, A Lion Looked Up At Us.**

Aslan: "Hello World, They Need For Exciting Adventure. They'll Need to Travel Our Journey To The Distance"

WALL-E: "What About... They Do Now?"

Aslan: "But WALL-E, They Need To Go Our Journey To Help To Find a Sword"

EVE: "Oh"

 **EVE has an Idea.**

* * *

 **Castle**

* * *

 **NOTE: Even Though Robots Cannot Have** **Sex. But It's Just a Story.**

* * *

 **WALL-E #3 And Kate is Now in The Bedroom. Kate Has Her Accessory That She Had. She Brushed Her Head as A Robot.**

Kate: "Are You There?"

WALL-E #3: "Kate, That's Okay When We Do That"

Kate: "Okay"

 **Kate Took Her Accessory Off And Her Eyes Curved Like This.**

WALL-E #3: "What Babe?"

Kate: "I'm Sorry! I Am Horny Right Now!"

 **She Sighed From Herself Turned It In. She Command to Put Into Other WALL-E's Lap as in This Bed. As Kate Decided to Hold On To Backside And Started Bucking One of Other WALL-E's Wheels Tours it's Own.**

* * *

 **A Few Moment Later**

* * *

 **Aslan,EVE,WALL-E,Carl,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Been Started Their Own Journey.**

EVE: "We Suffer The Hunt?"

WALL-E: "No We Did Not"

Carl: "I Search Up And Look For. What About That. I Stay There A Long Time"

ALVIN: "What Are They?"

 **Music: The Return of Aslan**

* * *

BURN-E: "Reaching For Life From The Cold

Emptiness  
Ready For The Storms To BLow  
But You've Heard It All Before  
You've Seen It All Before  
But There's Something More I Know

Something More

Thousands Of Voices Cry Out  
In The Night  
Tells You What's Wrong And What's Right  
Never Before Have You Felt Such A Pain  
Now Is The Time To Break The Chains

They Talk About Eternity  
But You Don't Wanna Live Forever  
Life Or Death Is The Question You See  
A Simple Choice Between Heaven And Hell

Heaven

Heavenly Father Show Me Wonders  
Could You Give Me A Sign  
You Carried The Cross For Me  
You Wasted Your Blood For Me  
The Head Of The Searpent Lies Crushed On  
The Ground

Reaching For Life From The Cold  
Emptiness  
Ready For The Storms To BLow  
But You've Heard It All Before  
You've Seen It All Before  
But There's Something More I Know

Something More

Thousands Of Voices Cry Out  
In The Night  
Tells You What's Wrong And What's Right  
Never Before Have You Felt Such A Pain  
Now Is The Time To Break The Chains

They Talk About Eternity  
But You Don't Wanna Live Forever  
Life Or Death Is The Question You See  
A Simple Choice Between Heaven And Hell

Heaven

Heavenly Father Show Me Wonders  
Could You Give Me A Sign  
You Carried The Cross For Me  
You Wasted Your Blood For Me  
The Head Of The Searpent Lies Crushed On  
The Ground

Reaching For Life From The Cold  
Emptiness  
Ready For The Storms To BLow  
But You've Heard It All Before  
You've Seen It All Before  
But There's Something More I Know

Something More

Thousands Of Voices Cry Out  
In The Night  
Tells You What's Wrong And What's Right  
Never Before Have You Felt Such A Pain  
Now Is The Time To Break The Chains

They Talk About Eternity  
But You Don't Wanna Live Forever  
Life Or Death Is The Question You See  
A Simple Choice Between Heaven And Hell

Heaven

Heavenly Father Show Me Wonders  
Could You Give Me A Sign  
You Carried The Cross For Me  
You Wasted Your Blood For Me  
The Head Of The Searpent Lies Crushed On  
The Ground"

 **Song: Break the Chains**

* * *

M-O: "What A F**k is That?"

CAND-Y: "it's a Sun!"


	3. Touch From You

**P.S, I Used Censored For That.**

* * *

M-O: "Who is a Cocoon For?"

SERGER-E: "Whatever We Are?"

M-O: "Non of Our Supports You BullS**t!"

SERGER-E: "No!"

M-O: "Worn Out!"

 **M-O And SERGER-E Just An Often To Let Them Go.**

* * *

 **Journey Started**

* * *

EVE: "They Are Such Heroes or Likely Almost There"

WALL-E: "That's A Peace There? Huh?"

Carl: "I Smell Something in There"

Aslan: "Uh? Not Sure"

ALVIN: "Okay. They Need To"

LILL-E: "They Kinda Just Looked At It in Five Seconds"

* * *

 **Castle, Day 2**

* * *

 **D-FIB And EVE's Dad Looked Around In Shape.**

EVE's Dad: "We Must Get Over Here Then, D-FIB"

D-FIB: "I Don't Know, Mister, We Went Up There In The Castle"

EVE's Dad: "What The Hell is This?"

D-FIB: "I Don't Know"

* * *

Kandy: "He Died For Me On The Cross

Took My Sins And Threw Them Away  
he Lit The Fire In My Soul  
At Last I've Reached My Goal

Hand In Hand Through The Fields Of Fire

No More Shadows From The Past  
My Spirit Free, Free At Last

Here I Stand On The Road  
The Road To Meet My Destiny  
I'm Not Afraid ?Cause I'm Saved  
Yes I'm Saved By A Living Truth

He Died For Me On The Cross  
Took My Sins And Threw Them Away  
he Lit The Fire In My Soul  
At Last I've Reached My Goal

Hand In Hand Through The Fields Of Fire

No More Shadows From The Past  
My Spirit Free, Free At Last

Here I Stand On The Road  
The Road To Meet My Destiny  
I'm Not Afraid ?Cause I'm Saved  
Yes I'm Saved By A Living Truth

He Died For Me On The Cross  
Took My Sins And Threw Them Away  
he Lit The Fire In My Soul  
At Last I've Reached My Goal

Hand In Hand Through The Fields Of Fire

No More Shadows From The Past  
My Spirit Free, Free At Last

Here I Stand On The Road  
The Road To Meet My Destiny  
I'm Not Afraid ?Cause I'm Saved  
Yes I'm Saved By A Living Truth

He Died For Me On The Cross  
Took My Sins And Threw Them Away  
he Lit The Fire In My Soul  
At Last I've Reached My Goal

Hand In Hand Through The Fields Of Fire

No More Shadows From The Past  
My Spirit Free, Free At Last

Here I Stand On The Road  
The Road To Meet My Destiny  
I'm Not Afraid ?Cause I'm Saved  
Yes I'm Saved By A Living Truth"

 **Song: No More Shadows From The Past**

* * *

WALL-E #2: "Kandy, What's Up?"

Kandy: "Because I Name My Son, GUNDO-E"

WALL-E #2: "Oh You're Awesome"

 **Kandy Picked GUNDO-E Up as He Cries.**

Kandy: "My Baby"

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN,LILL-E,Carl and Aslan Went Up There And Saw The Mysterious Sword.**

EVE: "It Don't Seen To Be Very"

Carl: "I Know Why, EVE. They Are Mysterious Place"

* * *

CAND-Y: "When I Look, Look Around Me

I See The Nature That You Have Created  
It's So Beautiful, It's So Perfect  
Oh, I'm So Charmed By You

There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful  
There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful

I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You  
I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You

Every Day, Every Minute  
You Always Take Care Of Me  
We Walk Together Now Forever  
I Can't Live Without You Constantly

When I Look, Look Around Me  
I See The Nature That You Have Created  
It's So Beautiful, It's So Perfect  
Oh, I'm So Charmed By You

There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful  
There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful

I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You  
I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You

Every Day, Every Minute  
You Always Take Care Of Me  
We Walk Together Now Forever  
I Can't Live Without You Constantly

When I Look, Look Around Me  
I See The Nature That You Have Created  
It's So Beautiful, It's So Perfect  
Oh, I'm So Charmed By You

There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful  
There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful

I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You  
I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You

Every Day, Every Minute  
You Always Take Care Of Me  
We Walk Together Now Forever  
I Can't Live Without You Constantly

When I Look, Look Around Me  
I See The Nature That You Have Created  
It's So Beautiful, It's So Perfect  
Oh, I'm So Charmed By You

There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful  
There's Noone Like You  
You Are So Wonderful

I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You  
I Can Feel It From Above  
A Touch From You, Touch From You

Every Day, Every Minute  
You Always Take Care Of Me  
We Walk Together Now Forever  
I Can't Live Without You Constantly"

 **Song: Touch From You**

* * *

 **CAND-Y Rolled Down More and She's Tired.**


	4. The Awakening

BURN-E: "CAND-Y, Come Here"

CAND-Y: "What Are They?"

BURN-E: "What Are They?"

CAND-Y: "Reborn?"

BURN-E: "No?"

CAND-Y: "Nope!"

* * *

 **Castle, Day 3**

* * *

EVE's Mom: "Don, What is That!?"

Don: "What The What?!"

EVE's Mom: "It's a Throne"

Don: "I Know How. There Are Kinda Things"

EVE's Mom: "Really Cold! Why?!"

* * *

M-O: "The Night Was Dark And Cold As Ice

I Met That Stranger From Far Beyond  
My Dreams  
Staring Into Those Eyes I Was Blinded By  
A Light  
Paralysed By The Power I Fell Down On  
My Knees

It Was Never Easy To See  
But Now It's So Clear As Anything Can Be  
I Felt Such Warmth In My Deserted Soul  
Oh Holy Spirit, Come To Me

I Stood There Waiting For The Dawn  
My Tears Were Flowing And My Sins  
Faded Away  
The One Who Has The Power Is The One Who  
Breaks The Bonds  
Let The Only Son Of God Cleanse  
Your Soul

The Night Was Dark And Cold As Ice  
I Met That Stranger From Far Beyond  
My Dreams  
Staring Into Those Eyes I Was Blinded By  
A Light  
Paralysed By The Power I Fell Down On  
My Knees

It Was Never Easy To See  
But Now It's So Clear As Anything Can Be  
I Felt Such Warmth In My Deserted Soul  
Oh Holy Spirit, Come To Me

I Stood There Waiting For The Dawn  
My Tears Were Flowing And My Sins  
Faded Away  
The One Who Has The Power Is The One Who  
Breaks The Bonds  
Let The Only Son Of God Cleanse  
Your Soul

The Night Was Dark And Cold As Ice  
I Met That Stranger From Far Beyond  
My Dreams  
Staring Into Those Eyes I Was Blinded By  
A Light  
Paralysed By The Power I Fell Down On  
My Knees

It Was Never Easy To See  
But Now It's So Clear As Anything Can Be  
I Felt Such Warmth In My Deserted Soul  
Oh Holy Spirit, Come To Me

I Stood There Waiting For The Dawn  
My Tears Were Flowing And My Sins  
Faded Away  
The One Who Has The Power Is The One Who  
Breaks The Bonds  
Let The Only Son Of God Cleanse  
Your Soul

The Night Was Dark And Cold As Ice  
I Met That Stranger From Far Beyond  
My Dreams  
Staring Into Those Eyes I Was Blinded By  
A Light  
Paralysed By The Power I Fell Down On  
My Knees

It Was Never Easy To See  
But Now It's So Clear As Anything Can Be  
I Felt Such Warmth In My Deserted Soul  
Oh Holy Spirit, Come To Me

I Stood There Waiting For The Dawn  
My Tears Were Flowing And My Sins  
Faded Away  
The One Who Has The Power Is The One Who  
Breaks The Bonds  
Let The Only Son Of God Cleanse  
Your Soul"

 **Song: The Awakening**

* * *

 **Journey Day 3, Aslan,WALL-E,EVE,Carl,ALVIN and LILL-E Saw A Sword in the Mysterious Rock.**

Aslan: "Who is This?"

EVE: "That's a Sword"

WALL-E: "It'll Get It"

Aslan: "Okay"

 **EVE and WALL-E Reached Over To Get The Sword and Then Found It.**

EVE: "Let's Get Out of There"

 **They Rushed Further And Further And Went Out.**

* * *

M-O: "S**t! Nothing"

SERGER-E: "Nope!"

VAQ-M: "Hey! Nothing's Saying That Word!"

M-O: "I'll Knock You Out!"


	5. Time of Changes

SERGER-E: "What?"

M-O: "Why!"

* * *

 **Kate Surprised a Mail Delivery in London. She Got The Baby EVE Probe And Baby GarbageBot Which Looked Like Them. She Opened It.**

Kate: (Holds Baby EVE Probe) "It's a Girl"

WALL-E #3: "What's The Baby Girl's Name?"

Kate: "ARIELA"

 **She Put Down And Holded a Baby GarbageBot.**

Kate: "It's a Boy!"

WALL-E #3: "What's The Baby Boy's Name?"

Kate: "KODAK-E"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

SERGER-E: "

Read The Papers, See The News  
Tell Me What's Going On  
The Questions Are Many  
The Answers Are Few  
Only God Know What's Right Or What's  
Wrong

He Taught The People To Love  
But They Learned To Hate  
Yes, They Learned To Hate

They Say They Fight In The Name Of God  
But It's Only To Protect Themselves  
Jesus Comes To Our World  
With Love  
He Doesn't Come To Our World With War

Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, See Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, Tell Me Why

We Are Living In The Time Of Changes  
Sometimes Good, Sometimes Bad  
The Way To A World Withhout War  
Must Start With You And I

Firefall In The Night - See Them Die, See  
Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night - The Time Of Changes

Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes  
Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes

Read The Papers, See The News  
Tell Me What's Going On  
The Questions Are Many  
The Answers Are Few  
Only God Know What's Right Or What's  
Wrong

He Taught The People To Love  
But They Learned To Hate  
Yes, They Learned To Hate

They Say They Fight In The Name Of God  
But It's Only To Protect Themselves  
Jesus Comes To Our World  
With Love  
He Doesn't Come To Our World With War

Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, See Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, Tell Me Why

We Are Living In The Time Of Changes  
Sometimes Good, Sometimes Bad  
The Way To A World Withhout War  
Must Start With You And I

Firefall In The Night - See Them Die, See  
Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night - The Time Of Changes

Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes  
Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes

Read The Papers, See The News  
Tell Me What's Going On  
The Questions Are Many  
The Answers Are Few  
Only God Know What's Right Or What's  
Wrong

He Taught The People To Love  
But They Learned To Hate  
Yes, They Learned To Hate

They Say They Fight In The Name Of God  
But It's Only To Protect Themselves  
Jesus Comes To Our World  
With Love  
He Doesn't Come To Our World With War

Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, See Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, Tell Me Why

We Are Living In The Time Of Changes  
Sometimes Good, Sometimes Bad  
The Way To A World Withhout War  
Must Start With You And I

Firefall In The Night - See Them Die, See  
Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night - The Time Of Changes

Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes  
Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes

Read The Papers, See The News  
Tell Me What's Going On  
The Questions Are Many  
The Answers Are Few  
Only God Know What's Right Or What's  
Wrong

He Taught The People To Love  
But They Learned To Hate  
Yes, They Learned To Hate

They Say They Fight In The Name Of God  
But It's Only To Protect Themselves  
Jesus Comes To Our World  
With Love  
He Doesn't Come To Our World With War

Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, See Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night  
See Them Die, Tell Me Why

We Are Living In The Time Of Changes  
Sometimes Good, Sometimes Bad  
The Way To A World Withhout War  
Must Start With You And I

Firefall In The Night - See Them Die, See  
Them Cry  
Firefall In The Night - The Time Of Changes

Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes  
Firefall In The Night - Time Of Changes"

 **Song: Time of Changes**

* * *

 **EVE Grabbed The Sword for The Monster-Rabbit Hybrid.**

EVE: "I... Want... To... Kill... **THE MONSTER!** "

* * *

 **Part 2 Coming Up.**


End file.
